


Sky In Spring

by Alexanderthehawk



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU where the forest is restored, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, I like the forest territory better, Lake to forest territories AU, M/M, Multi, Set decades after canon, So off they gooooo, by a conservation program, the lake Clans are fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk
Summary: Messing around with Clan culture!
Relationships: OC/OC





	Sky In Spring

ThunderClan

Leader  
Hollowstar - pale ginger tom with dark brown stripes 

Deputy  
Blizzardgaze - blue she-cat  
Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Medicine Cat  
Slateblaze - dark gray tom  
Apprentice, Creekpaw

Warriors  
Weedtail - bright ginger tom with pale orange stripes  
Runningthicket - bright ginger tom with fluffy scruff  
Ottersong - dark cream tom  
Squirrelbranch - creamy brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes  
Rainfang - dark gray and white tom  
Brokenpoppy - long-tailed russet colored tom  
Webeyes - pale ginger tom with pale orange stripes  
Brushspark - night-black she-cat  
Fishclaw - white she-cat  
Apprentice, Sunpaw

Apprentices  
Creekpaw - light orange tom  
Sorrelpaw - orange tabby she-cat  
Sunpaw - light orange she-cat 

Queens  
Tawnyscar - speckled ginger she-cat  
Fleetbird - dark cream she-cat  
Buzzardmist - bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes  
Sweetcloud - pale ginger she-cat 

Elders  
Sprucecall - pale ginger she-cat  
Cricketshade - bright ginger tom 

Kits  
Rockykit - dark gray and white tom  
Sedgekit - pale ginger she-cat  
Rowankit - bright ginger tom  
Rosekit - dark gray and white she-cat  
Cricketkit - light orange she-cat  
Shadekit - bright ginger she-cat 

ShadowClan

Leader  
Honeystar - light gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Fernpaw

Deputy  
Nightheart - agile smoky black she-cat with a crooked smile  
Apprentice, Wasppaw

Medicine Cat  
Goosetail - speckled ginger she-cat  
Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Warriors  
Petalfin - dark black tom with one missing ear  
Apprentice, Oakpaw  
Quickhollow - ginger she-cat  
Apprentice, Rosepaw  
Jaguarfang - golden tom with black spots  
Apprentice, Snakepaw

Apprentices  
Oakpaw - dark cream she-cat  
Wasppaw - dark cream she-cat  
Rosepaw - dark cream tom  
Sneezepaw - dark black she-cat  
Fernpaw - dark cream she-cat  
Snakepaw - dark cream tom 

Queens  
Clawnose - orange she-cat  
Cloudleap - dark cream she-cat with a white belly  
Minnowheart - wiry orange she-cat 

Elders  
Waspgrass - dark cream tom  
Bumblecry - pale tabby tom 

Kits  
Lightningkit - dark cream tom  
Spotkit - dark cream tom 

WindClan

Leader  
Mossystar - gray she-cat 

Deputy  
Robinsnow - red and white tom 

Medicine Cat  
Antsky - orange tabby she-cat 

Warriors  
Lilyflight - dark orange tom with hazel eyes  
Thrushsnow - speckled white tom  
Pikefall - light brown tabby tom  
Blossomflight - black tabby tom with one missing leg  
Apprentice, Runningpaw  
Rustystrike - white tom  
Apprentice, Brushpaw  
Smallleaf - pure white tom  
Twilightheart - black tabby tom with a crooked smile  
Rippleblaze - night-black tom  
Thrushtail - red she-cat 

Apprentices  
Runningpaw - blue tom  
Brushpaw - night-black she-cat 

Queens  
Sunthorn - black and brown she-cat with a silvery sheen  
Puddleberry - blue-gray she-cat with torn ears  
Finchcall- blue-gray she-cat with one missing ear  
Rushcall - long-limbed black she-cat with lighter chest and paws 

Elders  
Beechwhisper - blue tom with very long whiskers  
Lynxeye - cream tabby she-cat  
Nuttail - golden tabby tom  
Slowpelt - white she-cat with golden-brown muzzle 

Kits  
Weaselkit - black and brown she-cat  
Troutkit - black tabby she-cat  
Sorrelkit - black tabby tom  
Rabbitkit - reddish tabby tom  
Shellkit - white tom 

RiverClan

Leader  
Larchstar - dark gray and white tom 

Deputy  
Whiskersun - white tom  
Apprentice, Blizzardpaw

Medicine Cat  
Brackenshade - smoky black tom  
Apprentice, Rubblepaw

Warriors  
Suncreek - dark gray and white she-cat  
Apprentice, Starlingpaw  
Mintwatcher - white tom  
Apprentice, Fennelpaw  
Aspenrun - pure white tom  
Apprentice, Amberpaw

Apprentices  
Starlingpaw - solid black tom  
Rubblepaw - pure white tom  
Amberpaw - bright ginger tom  
Blizzardpaw - pure white tom  
Fennelpaw - speckled white she-cat 

Queens  
Fadingwish - bright ginger she-cat with a painful burnt scar  
Harefoot - dark gray and white she-cat 

Elders  
Dappledpool - dark cream she-cat  
Deersky - white tom with a long rippling pelt  
Smallwater - speckled white tom 

Kits  
Fallowkit - dark gray and white tom  
Ivykit - dark gray and white she-cat  
Tumblekit - speckled white she-cat  
Reedkit - dark gray and white tom  
Robinkit - dark gray and white tom  
Jaggedkit - white tom  
Snowkit - dark gray and white she-cat 

Cats Outside Clans

Pouncetail - cream tabby she-cat; formally RiverClan  
Hera- cream she-cat with white forepaws  
Blaze - light reddish tom  
Moonshine - light cream she-cat with a strange collar  
Meadow - dark gray and white tom with pale orange stripes  
Muddy - speckled brown tom with a silvery sheen  
Jack - cream tom with one eye  
Nettlebreeze - blue-gray she-cat; formally WindClan  
Leaf - red tabby she-cat


End file.
